Bryce Tankthrust
Bryce Tankthrust '''(commonly known as '''The CEO) is a CEO of a major company, appearing in The CEO, A Day at the Park, Stuff & Sam, and Sam does HOLLYWOOD. She is portrayed by Brandon Rogers. Biography The CEO The whole video is shown as an interview. Bryce explains that she didn't become the CEO just by being nice, she went by a surgery to have her heart and ovaries removed in the Summer. She tells her workers to do random jobs for her. She explains to her PA, Donovan that it is time for servicing, by which she means sex. In a taxi, she calls Marshall, and asks why he always sets her up with a Chinese ''Uber ''driver, to which the driver eavesdrops on. Bryce calls Donovan, explaining that her son is town, and to schedule a hug in. Bryce explains how the majority of the workers don't work at the company, and just think they do, most likely to save money on pay. Bryce walks into a worker, who is chewing gum, and orders them to spit it out, which she puts in her mouth, then fires them. Timmy runs past while Bryce is on the phone, and steals the phone, Bryce shouts after him. In the taxi, Bryce asks the Chinese ''Uber ''driver to 'service' her. Janet, an employee, requests maternity leave, to which Bryce reveals she has meningococcal meningitis but still comes into work. Bryce calls Donovan, claiming to see a squirrel. Bryce drops her phone into a cup of water, and asks if she sounds like a mermaid. In a tree, Bryce explains the squirrel got away. In the taxi, Bryce orders the Chinese ''Uber ''driver to pull over, Bryce throws her latte at a poor person, and speeds away. Bryce walks through a fountain. In the meeting room, Bryce explains how the company has gone bankrupt, she pulls out all charity funds and walks to the rooftop where she orders Donovan to meet her on her private island along with weaponry, poetry and a willingness to commit apostasy. As she is preparing to destroy employee records, she discovers a document, excuses herself to Donovan and proceeds to have a stroke. The document shows that she, too, is not an employee. A Day at the Park Bryce appears holding a work picnic for her top selling branch, Nightingale Auto-Insurance. She explains that you should start saving for Christmas, Vishalam Rangan starts an argument, Bryce explains how she arranged the picnic, only to receive the company. Jimmy Rustler is pointed out to be within 20 feet of children, and orders him to wear his 'RAPIST' shirt, which sports a distasteful shade of blue. Dorian Ditsen arrives, the two have an argument about who has given the most blowjobs. Kathy jumps onto the table looking for Timmy, and starts beating her with the baby. Sam does HOLLYWOOD Bryce appears at the end of the video when Donovan has been posing as the cameraman, recording every step of Sam's journey. Donovan calls Bryce checking if she got all of the information, Bryce sits with the two agents from the Hollywood agency, and explains that with the video they will get an Emmy. Don't Say NO To Me (Stuff & Sam Episode 15) Bryce appears towards the start of the episode when Helen informs her that Sam is there and still requesting his baby. She introduces herself to him, and shows him a video in hopes to change his mind on wanting a baby. When he isn't deterred by her video, she tells him that the agency is out of babies and sends him away with a Starbucks gift card to help ease the pain. Later, shes eavesdrops on Sam's conversation with Donna where Sam tells her that an Elmer tried to warn him about something dangerous. With this information, she kills the Elmer and gives the order to have Sam and Donna killed. I'mma Be Sneaky (Stuff & Sam Episode 16) Bryce appears moments after Elmer unlocks the door for Sam . She kills that Elmer by slitting his throat. We see her again when Sam is in the baby room, and she threatens him with a gun to put her baby back. She takes Dr. Dillon hostage to hold against Sam, and the two of them negotiate the terms of Bryce getting her baby back. They settle on $500,000, and Sam hrows her the baby. The episode ends with Bryce realizing that instead of the baby, Sam tossed her a grenade wrapped in a baby blanket. She shoves the grenade down Dr. Dillon throat to save herself from the damage, and it fades out after it explodes. I Really Gotta Change (Stuff & Sam Episode 17) Bryce appears at the start of this episode after the explosion. Donna comes to rescue Sam , and in the process rips out Bryce's heart. They leave with her baby. She is seen again at the end of this episode asking an Elmer if there are any hearts left. With the answer being no since they cannot harvest hearts without the baby, she quickly comes to the conclusion that he is no longer useful and kills him. She makes the promise to handle things for herself. Just Call Me Daddy (Stuff & Sam Episode 18) Bryce appears about halfway through this episode at the foot of Sam 's bed. She is obviously weakened by the loss of her heart, and seems to be in the bargaining mood. She asks him for her heart back, and when he denies her, she turns into a demon of sorts. At this point, Donna wakes up, and Bryce pulls her gun on them. She is given the location of her heart, and she puts it back into her body. Sam and Donna tie themselves up for her, and she questions them on the location of her baby. Donna talks back to her, so Bryce pistol whips Donna and with such Donna regains her memories. Here we learn that the baby Bryce took was actually Donna's. With this information, Donna gives Bryce a piece of paper with the word 'Coexist' on it, and the baby shoots Bryce because it used that sheet of paper as target practice. As of now, she is presumed dead. Bye! (Stuff & Sam Episode 20) Bryce appears near the end of the final episode after the end credits. She wakes up in a jail cell and asks what is going on. The oldest living clone of Elmer appears explaining to her that he resurrected her with Brandon's magic book. Bryce notices that Elmer is walking again, and talks about the time that she kneecapped him and how much he screamed in pain. Then, the Elmer clone uses the book to break her own legs the same way she did to him, and then says "You and I are going to have lots of fun with infinity." Trivia * The company Bryce is the CEO of is called Nightingale Auto Insurance * Bryce had her ovaries and heart removed in July. * Bryce is not an employee in her own company. * Bryce has a son. * Bryce hates some things in particular like: ** Asians ** Children ** Homosexuals ** Poor people ** Subordinates ** Co-workers ** Squirrels ** Fountains ** Bryce is also extremely rich that she is no longer human * Bryce kidnapped Donna's baby and uses it to harvest hearts. * She has a seemingly unlimited supply of Elmers that work for her. * A good heart will only last her two to three days. * If Bryce doesn't get a new heart she will no longer look human Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The CEO Category:A Day at the Park Category:Sam does HOLLYWOOD